LEMONED I SCREAM
by Mythomanya
Summary: -PhantasmagoriaXVidoll- Deux membres d'anciens groupes du fameux label Under Code Production se rencontrent dans un McDo. En débouche une fin des plus intéressante.


**Auteur : **Trucydae et Aozora  
**Disclaimer : **Jui, Jun et Kaya ne son pas à nous.  
**Pairing : **À découvrir dans très peu de temps  
**Genre : **PWP  
**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Délire par rapport au fait que les deux personnages principaux sont des accros du McDonald. À ne pas prendre totalement au sérieux, s'il vous plaît.

Il allait prendre son petit-déjeuner hebdomadaire au McDonald, comme à tous les samedi matins. Quoi qu'on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire qu'il soit le matin puisqu'il approchait déjà treize heures. Le même préposé aux caisses qui le servait habituellement était là et regardait à l'extérieur de cet air nonchalant qui ne le quittait jamais.  
Prenant le temps d'y réfléchir, le jeune vocaliste à la chevelure qui ne savait si elle devait être qualifiée de blonde ou de châtaine dévisageait le menu d'un air distant. Il finit par prendre la même chose que d'habitude, son choix s'arrêtant sur le trio Burger teriyaki. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'être servi, ce qui était un miracle en soi.  
Il s'installa par la suite avec son plateau-repas à sa table habituelle.  
Il débuta en silence à ingurgiter des bouchées de sa nourriture.  
Il adorait ce silence qui débutait sa journée… habituellement. Seulement, ce jour-là, il se sentait un peu morose et aurait volontiers accepté la compagnie de quiconque lui semblerait vaguement familier.  
Son regard se perdit dans sa contemplation de cette rue monotone qu'il ne cessait de revoir chaque weekend. Seulement, l'ambiance quelques peu automnal de cette dernière rehaussait minimalement l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Il était tout de même plus heureux en tant que spectateur qu'en acteur de cette scène d'automne, la vitre les séparant, le froid et lui. Il prit distraitement une gorgée de Cola tout en déviant son regard vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une tête rose. Un klaxon dans la rue attira de nouveau son attention sur la vue extérieure.

-Jui-san? Entendit alors le chanteur, sortant ainsi de sa rêverie.

La voix provenait du jeune homme aux cheveux roses posté devant le menu géant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant alors qu'il connaissait ce jeune homme posté là où il s'était tenu il n'y avait qu'à peine une dizaine de minutes. Après quelques secondes à fixer l'individu qui l'avait appelé, il finit par le reconnaître à cent pour cent.

-Jun-kun! Quelle surprise! S'exclama le chanteur de Vidoll.

Jun lui servi un sourire qui semblait contredire cette phrase.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça… je mange très souvent ici et c'est bien la première fois que je te croise! Rétorqua le jeune ex. guitariste de Phantasmagoria.

-Tu veux rire ? Je viens ici tous les samedis matin ! lui répondit Jui, quelque peu surpris.

-Nos vies sont si palpitantes… rétorqua Jun avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le vocaliste eut alors un petit rire tout aussi sarcastique que l'énoncé précédent, ce qui instaura un silence plutôt embarrassant.

-Ouais bon… fit le blond ou châtain pour briser ce silence avant de proposer à l'homme rose de partager leur table.

Proposition que le benjamin ne refusa pas, posant son plateau en face de celui de l'autre lorsqu'il reçut sa commande, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils entamèrent donc leur repas sans mot dire, quoi que ce silence leur paru moins malaisé que le précédent. Ils s'en contentèrent donc le temps qu'ils se rassasient. Une fois que l'un des deux eut fini de manger, en l'occurrence Jui, il tenta d'entamer un dialogue avec son vis-à-vis.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il de bon avec toi, depuis le temps…? S'enquit le chanteur.

Le guitariste prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée, peut-être un peu trop grosse, avant de prodiguer une réponse à l'autre.

-J'sais pas si t'as entendu parler de Spiv States, enfin bref, Iori et moi avons créé un nouveau groupe… mais on n'est pas sûrs de savoir s'il sera permanent ou temporaire. Et toi, que se passe-t-il dans ton coin de pays?

-Eh bien, on est de plus en plus occupés depuis notre passage chez les majors, alors ça fait du bien de pouvoir relaxer un peu devant un burger avec un ami, dit-il.

Et ainsi la conversation se continua de bon train, les deux jeunes gens appréciant fort d'avoir de la compagnie. Après un certain temps, ils réalisèrent que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils se trouvaient dans cet endroit, leurs repas terminés depuis des siècles, bavardant gaiement de tout et de rien.  
Ce fut Jun qui initia leur départ.

-Il serait peut-être temps qu'on quitte les lieux, non? Ça fait déjà un moment qu'on squatte cette table, fit-il remarqué d'une façon un tantinet réprobatrice.

Jui acquiesça et tous deux quittèrent le restaurant tout en reprenant leur bavardage là où ils l'avaient laissé. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues froides d'Osaka, le châtain fut intercepté par un coup d'œil lancé dans une boutique, son regard attiré par un veston noir au prix exorbitant. Il traîna donc le plus jeune dans cette boutique aux articles dispendieux et, au lieu de simplement se payer ce veston déjà à un prix trop élevé, dévalisa la moitié des étalages contenant du Jean-PaulGaultier, sous le regard quelque peu consterné de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.  
Trente minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent avec tout un tas de sacs, Jun n'eut pas le choix d'aider puisque Jui n'avait plus assez de bras pour tout porter. Jui lui ayant expliqué un peu plus tôt une approximation de l'endroit où il résidait, Jun savait déjà que la demeure la plus proche était la sienne, il se dévoua donc pour accueillir chez lui son ami afin de ne pas avoir à trimbaler tous ces sacs jusque-là. Offre que l'ami accepta au grand bonheur de ses bras endoloris.  
Une fois arrivés, le chanteur posa ses sacs dans un coin avant d'enlever ses chaussures puis fit comme chez lui, avant même que l'autre ne le lui propose, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Heureux que tu te sentes comme chez toi, fit le guitariste, en se débarrassant du reste des sacs pour les mettre avec les autres.

-Ben quoi... C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait ! répliqua-t-il, sur un ton presque moqueur.

Jun haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Tu restes à dîner ? S'enquit-t-il auprès de son invité.

-Tu sais faire autre chose que des ramens ?

-C'est pas parce que j'ai que vingt-quatre ans que je sais pas cuisiner ! Et puis, t'as quoi contre mes ramens ?!

L'aîné eut un léger ricanement, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa.

-Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je peux bien rester, si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop…

-Bah si je te le propose, c'est parce que ça me dérange, hein… !

Jui eut un petit sourire en coin après quoi il s'alluma une cigarette, s'étalant de plus belle sur le canapé.  
Dans la cuisine, le jeune homme à la chevelure rose farfouillait dans ses armoires pour trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer qui aurait un tant soit peu plus de classe que de simples ramens pour le repas de sa chère diva. Il mit les pieds dans le salon, une boîte de pâtes alimentaires à la main.

-Votre altesse se contenterait-elle de spaghettis carbonara ? Se moqua-t-il, présentant le met le plus délicat qu'il avait à portée de main pour le fin palais de Monsieur.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, mais se prêta quand même au jeu.

-Ça sera parfait, esclave !

-Le seul problème étant que nous n'ayons point de nectar pour que vous puissiez rassasier votre gosier…

-J'irai en acheter, alors ! Je crois que j'ai vu un liquor store en bas de la rue, tout à l'heure.

Jun acquiesça et Jui se leva, saisit son sac à main et sortit sans un mot de plus ; comme ça, il aurait plus de temps pour choisir son vin avec soin.  
Trente minutes plus tard, Jui était de retour avec la bouteille, les bouteilles en fait, de vin blanc et Jun avait quasiment fini de préparer leur repas. Jun arqua quelque peu les sourcils à la vu des trois bouteilles, mais ne releva pas. Après tout, ils pourraient bien rigoler avec trois bouteilles dans le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as acheté? Demanda plutôt le cuisinier pour entamer la conversation.

-On avait pas vraiment parlé de quantité, donc j'ai pris deux bouteilles d'un petit Pinot gris français que j'aime bien... Et pis j'me suis dit qu'on pouvait bien essayer celui-là, répondit-il en posant son sac sur le plan de travail pour en sortir une bouteille. Un Riesling américain, quoi !

-C'est bien! Tu m'as un peu perdu mais j'ai confiance en tes goûts en la matière. Répliqua le guitariste avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

À peine cinq minutes d'attente et ce dernier éteignit ses fourneaux avant de dresser la table pour pouvoir y manger. Jui, sans proposer son aide, se contenta de s'installer à l'une des places à la table et d'attendre qu'on le serve.

-Attend, fit-il après que le cadet eut fini de les servir et qu'il allait pour s'asseoir. Le vin !

Jun tourna donc les talons pour retourner à la cuisine, aller chercher une bouteille de Pinot et celle de Riesling puis revint en disant qu'il ignorait par laquelle l'autre préférait commencer. Il lui répondit qu'ils pouvaient bien commencer par le Riesling, question de ne pas risqué d'être refroidis à la dernière bouteille.

Jun haussa les épaules et prit la Riesling avant de retourner s'asseoir, laissant à Jui l'honneur de la déboucher. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier pour aussitôt en verser dans leurs deux coupes.

Le dîner se déroula joyeusement, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant. Plus l'heure avançait et plus les deux musiciens remplissaient leurs coupes, tandis que la bouteille, ils avaient presque fini la première, se vidait. Seulement, à un moment, Jui tendit le bras pour resservir du vin à Jun et renversa la coupe de son vis-à-vis sur ce dernier par mégarde.

-Eh merde ! Excuse-moi ! fit-il l'air mal à l'aise, s'empressant d'ajouter autre chose. Au moins c'est pas du vin rouge...

Il remit le verre sur pied, faisant mine de vouloir essuyer le dégât avec une serviette de table. Repoussant gentiment la main qui tenait le linge se dirigeant sur lui, Jun se leva.

-Laisse... j'ai qu'à le mettre à laver et en mettre un autre... C'est pas bien grave.

Sur quoi il parti dans sa chambre tout en ôtant son t-shirt mouillé, sous l'œil attentif de Jui. Il revint torse-nu, un vêtement propre à la main, et émit un petit rire.

-Quoi? Questionna le vocaliste?

-T'avais pas besoin de m'attendre pour te rasseoir... répondit simplement Jun sur un ton moqueur tout en revêtant son t-shirt propre avant de reprendre place, imité par son ami.

La gêne momentanée qu'avait occasionné ce petit incident fut chassée avec l'ouverture d'une seconde bouteille sur laquelle se finit le repas, sans pour autant qu'ils ne se lèvent de leur place. Leur conversation était, apparemment, fort bien engagée.

L'alcool faisant son effet, les deux se laissaient un peu plus aller que de coutume. Surtout Jun en fait, qui avait facilement son compte d'alcool, contrairement à la diva.

-Ça suffit comme ça! S'exclama le cadet lorsque l'aîné tendit le bras pour lui resservir du vin, voyant sa coupe à moitié vide. Si je bois plus que ça, je donne pas cher de ma peau demain!

-Allons ! Il en reste pas tant que ça ! Et t'as pas vraiment quelque chose de prévu, demain, si ? se fit-il insistant ; Il ne fallait tout de même pas laisser tourner la fin de cette bouteille au vinaigre dans le réfrigérateur !

Après un instant d'hésitation, le plus jeune finit par céder. Après tout, il n'avait effectivement pas grand chose de prévu le lendemain. Et puis, il était rare qu'il boive autant, il pouvait bien se laisser aller, pour une fois. Pour montrer qu'il acceptait le vin offert, il leva sa coupe et la tendit afin que Jui le resserve sans rien renverser. Il eut un petit rire et, en réponse à cette demande muette et il remplit son verre, faisant de même avec le sien.

La conversation prit alors un nouveau tournant quelque peu nostalgique. Ils n'auraient pu dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais ils en étaient maintenant à parler des faits marquants de leur enfance respective, passant des règlements familiaux aux jeux auxquels ils jouaient avec leurs amis.

-Tu sais quoi? Dit soudainement Jun au milieu de leur conversation.

Intrigué, Jui leva un sourcil.

-Dis toujours...

Jun eut un sourire d'enfant qui a une énorme surprise pour ses parents.

-J'viens de me rappeler que j'ai un Famicom dans mon débarras, au sous-sol du bloque. Dit-il d'un air triomphant.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il en allongeant la note. C'est vrai ?! Faut aller le chercher !

Il se leva d'un bond sans prendre la peine de voir si le guitariste le suivait et prit instantanément la direction de la sortie, ne se retournant qu'une fois arrivé à la porte.

-Mais viens ! L'obligea-t-il presque, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Faut brancher ça et que ça saute!

Jun se leva avec peine.

-D'accord... mais attend un peu! Faut que je trouve les clés de ce foutu locker avant! S'exclama-t-il, s'approchant d'une armoire en bois d'une démarche plutôt débalancée.

Il farfouilla un peu dans les trousseaux de clés qui étaient accrochés là jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse une exclamation de surprise. Il ressortit triomphant sa main de l'armoire pour montrer qu'il avait trouvé les bonnes clés. Ce fut ensuite la descente des quelques étages du bloque jusqu'au sous-sol, d'une démarche très peu assurée et assez peu équilibrée , si bien que Jui se résigna à le soutenir pour l'aider à marcher plus droit, rigolant un peu. Une fois en bas, voyant bien que le plus jeune avait quelques difficultés à déverrouiller la porte, il lui demanda ses clefs pour le faire lui-même. Ils purent donc entrer dans le débarras, le vocaliste refermant derrière eux, et commencer à chercher ladite console. Ayant un aperçu des lieux, Jui vit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Une petite table de chevet à la peinture blanche écaillée qui avait du servir un bon moment, étant décorée de dessins des plus saugrenus par endroit. Il décida d'en faire son trône royal pendant que Jun continuait à chercher la console que la diva elle-même avait réclamée.

-Je l'ai ! s'écria soudainement le guitariste, la Famicom et son câblage entre les mains.

Étant tout juste à côté de la porte, il alla pour l'ouvrir, mais constata que celle-ci était malencontreusement verrouillée, il se tourna donc vers le châtain qui était toujours perché sur son meuble, un sourire en coin.

-Euh... les clés... C'est toi qui les as...

-Viens les chercher, dit-il d'un ton aguicheur, tenant le trousseau entre son pouce et son index, devant lui.

Soupirant devant ces enfantillages, il avait déjà de la difficulté à marcher, alors un allé retour n'était pas du tout nécessaire, il se planta devant le chanteur et tendit la main pour prendre les clés. Clés qui, à ce moment précis, reculèrent hors de portée, sous le commandement du propriétaire de la main qui les tenait, toujours ce petit sourire teinté d'espièglerie, et il ne savait pas quoi, au coin des lèvres.

-Jui !

-Quoi ? fit-il, réprimant un léger rire.

-Non mais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour se pencher un peu plus sur le chanteur pour essayer d'atteindre les clés qui s'éloignèrent alors de plus belle.

-Mais...

Il ne put retenir un certain couinement surpris en sentant une main se refermer sur son entre-jambe. Jui le vit alors subitement tourner au rouge. Mettant une main sur celle de Jui, qui accentua la pression au passage, Jun planta son regard dans le sien.

-Donne-moi les clés, s'il te plaît... dit-il, presque suppliant, d'un ton d'où toute volonté semblait peu à peu s'envoler.

Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait été demandé, le chanteur tenta de rapprocher son visage de celui du jeune guitariste quelque peu dérouté, mais celui-ci recula. Bien loin de se décourager, le châtain suivit le mouvement, gardant sa prise en main, et fit en sorte que leurs rôles s'inversent, le plus jeune étant brutalement poussé sur la table de chevet, le plus vieux allongé sur lui.

Pris au piège, cette fois, Jun ne put esquiver le visage qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sien jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres, non pas qu'il eut vraiment chercher à se dégager. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-À... À quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il au vocaliste.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, Jun...

-Que…

-La Famicom me fait plus vraiment envie... dit-il avec une moue avant d'éliminer l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Faisant finalement marcher ses méninges tandis qu'il se faisait embrasser, Jun réussi à repousser un moment son ami.

-T'as jamais été intéressé par ce Famicom, hein? Demanda-t-il bêtement, devinant déjà la réponse.

Jui eut un hoquet amusé.

-À peine trois secondes… répliqua-t-il avant de se réattaquer de plus belle aux lèvres du guitariste qui, cette fois, semblait beaucoup plus réceptif.

Il lâcha alors le trousseau de clés qui tomba sec au sol pour avoir maintenant les deux mains libres d'explorer le corps de l'autre en commençant d'abord par s'immiscer sous son chandail, remplaçant celle qui s'était trouver sous la ceinture, à peine quelques secondes avant par un genou qu'il avait fait monter le long des jambes du guitariste. Vaincu, ledit guitariste se colla de lui-même au chanteur, faisant en sorte que le contact entre son entre-jambe et le genou de l'autre se fasse mieux sentir. Il passa un bras autour du cou de son assaillant tandis qu'il posait son autre main sur l'une des fesses de ce dernier, la massant allègrement. Jui eut un petit sursaut, mais sans plus, continuant de jouer du genou et des mains, tout ça en même temps qu'il faisait aller sa langue sur le palais de Jun. Le blond fit alors monter ses mains, histoire de pousser l'autre à éventuellement enlever son chandail, toutefois, un tintement de l'autre côté de la porte attira l'attention de ce dernier.

-Y a quelqu'un... chuchota-t-il en regardant le panneau de bois.

-On s'en fiche, retourna Jui en ramenant son visage face au sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau. La porte est verrouillée, de toute façon.

Ayant regagné sont attention, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître, il put donc lui enlever son t-shirt puis le jeter derrière lui sans regarder où. Il passa alors ses ongles fins sur la peau nue du jeune homme aux cheveux roses de manière peu délicate afin de l'entendre gémir plus fort.

-Arrête… souffla ce dernier sans grande conviction.

Jui se contenta de sourire. Il était vraiment adorable ce petit.  
Contre toutes attentes, Jun prit de lui-même l'initiative de mettre, à son tour, une pression bien méritée sur la verge du plus vieux. Celui-ci, pourtant, ne l'entendit pas de cette façon, car le geste lui avait donné une idée.

-À genoux, chéri… souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille du guitariste.  
Ce dernier ne sembla pas bien saisir ce que l'autre lui demandait, aussi dut-il être un peu plus explicite.  
-Si tu voulais me faire plaisir, il va te falloir plus qu'un main… se contenta de répondre le blond avant de lui lécher les lèvres et d'ensuite faire pression sur ses épaules pour qu'il entame une descente.

Il obéit, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres options, fixant le chanteur comprenant un peu plus à chaque centimètre descendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau d'une bosse dans un jeans mit sur le marché malgré son usure prématurée. Ses mains partirent alors, comme d'elle même, pour aller défaire le bouton de son pantalon et descendre sa fermeture éclaire, les yeux toujours levés sur Jui. Et toujours de même fut-ce lorsqu'il libéra son érection, non sans un soupir de la part de son propriétaire, de toutes ces épaisseurs de tissus et qu'il s'en approchant pour venir le taquiner du bout de la langue. Le plus petit s'était en quelque sorte servi de lui, il pouvait donc se permettre de jouer un peu, lui aussi… Aussi se contenta-t-il pendant un moment, qui parut une éternité pour Jui, de simplement faire faire un survole des chaires libérées par ses doigts rugueux de musiciens, sans pour autant prendre en main le sexe durcit, garant les yeux rivés sur le visage de Jui qui avait une sorte de moue insatisfaite sur son visage tandis qu'il s'amusait à ses dépend. N'y tenant plus, le châtain baissa les yeux sur celui qui travaillait aux environs de ses parties intimes afin de l'intimer à pousser un peu plus loin, mais se heurta à un regard pervers qui le déstabilisa un peu.

-Moi qui croyais que tu ne faisais que te laisser faire... déplora-t-il. Je vois que tu y prends plaisir également.

À la minute où ces paroles franchirent ses lèvres, Jun conclut qu'il était temps de récompenser son amant et se mit, lentement mais sûrement, à lécher le pénis de manière provocatrice, sans toutefois le prendre en bouche, ce qui énerva encore plus le vocaliste dont les gémissements impatients se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

-Jun... Geignit-il entre deux soupirs. Te fous pas d...

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par un hoquet étonné : En effet, Jun avait maintenant mis ses mains de la partie, l'une allait et venait sur son membre érigé tandis que l'autre avait commencé à doucement lui masser les testicules. C'était au tour du guitariste d'afficher un sourire malicieux.

Le chanteur haletait, avait la respiration bruyante. Tout compte fait, ce jeune avait l'air d'aussi bien savoir où il allait que lui-même, il le laissa donc faire. Cependant, ce moment ne dura guère longtemps, pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait espéré du moins, puisque que le cadet s'était remis sur pied ; il garda toute fois sa main fermement refermé sur sa verge et le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus près, l'y plaquant pour mieux goulument l'embrasser. Mais Jui, bien loin de se laisser impressionner une seconde fois, profita du fait que Jun semblait savourer une petite victoire intérieure, en plus de leur contact, et le repoussa violemment. Le plus jeune se rattrapa de justesse au morceau de mobilier qu'il venait de quitter, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Le chanteur l'avait rejoint et s'était penché sur lui, passant sa langue humide dans son dos et son cou. Durant ce temps, il détachait de ses deux mains le pantalon encombrant de Jun qui, plaqué sur le ventre, avait très peu de manœuvre de déplacement. Le guitariste avait momentanément tenté de le repousser, juste un peu, pour qu'il puisse au moins se remettre face à lui, mais il avait rapidement abandonné, sentant les mains fraîches de plus petit prendre le chemin de son bas ventre, débarrassé de son jean qui reposait alors à ses chevilles. Mais ces mains ne s'attardèrent guère longtemps à cet endroit et allèrent plutôt vers ses fesses qu'elles écartèrent l'une de l'autre, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il sentit alors un liquide tiède couler entre celle-ci, il n'eut nul besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Jui allait se servir de sa salive comme d'un lubrifiant. Le chanteur n'avait que partiellement prévu son coup, après tout. Il se servit donc d'une de ses mains pour étendre sommairement sa salive dans son intimité. Le chanteur mit encore un peu de salive dans l'orifice de son partenaire, histoire qu'il ne souffre pas trop le moment de la pénétration. Bien sûr, par orgueil pour avoir été laissé sur sa faim par ce petit prétentieux, il avait en quelque sorte planifié de ne pas être très tendre. Aussi, lorsqu'il le pénétra, il n'y eut pas de temps d'adaptation à cause d'un enfoncement graduel de son membre. Il enfonça le tout d'un coup sec, sans ménagement, faisant crier de douleur le pauvre garçon aux cheveux roses qu'il s'était mis à chevaucher. L'agrippant par les cheveux pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille, le châtain lui susurra quelques mots.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça…?

Le dominé ne lui répondit pas, il était trop concentré à ne pas laisser paraître qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude de dominer, contrairement à ce moment-là. Puis, Jui lâcha sa chevelure pour, à la place, l'attraper par les hanches et commencer un mouvement de va et vient, n'étant ni doux, ni brutal, puisque la chose était bien plus... amusante lorsqu'on n'était pas le seul à y prendre son pied. De plus, il ne voulait pas tout faire contre son gré, mais plutôt le pousser à devenir consentant, ainsi, il repartirait la conscience plus tranquille. Et, comme de fait, après un moment, le guitariste qui avait commencé par souffrir de l'intrusion du vocaliste se mit à gémir, non plus de douleur, mais bien de plaisir, se balançant au rythme des coups saccadés de son amant. Mettant ses mains sur celles qui le tenait par les hanches, il y prit appuie pour se redresser d'un mouvement sensuel et aller quémander un baiser à celui qui lui assénait des coups de bassins. Requête à laquelle il répondit aussitôt, étouffant un soupir dans ce baiser langoureux qu'il termina en allant, ensuite, embrasser, mordiller cette gorge qui s'offrait à lui, la marquant d'un bleu. Il reprit alors ses coups de butoir, un peu plus rapidement, cette fois. Il voyait, ou plutôt entendait bien que l'autre prenait alors autant de plaisir que lui, ou presque. Il alla régler le problème en glissant une main jusqu'au muscle tendu du cadet, la refermant sur celui-ci, faisant ainsi monter ses gémissements dans les aigus. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, mais en même temps tellement lentement. Tandis que Jui donnait des coups de bassin et qu'il faisait jouer de sa main sur la verge de Jun, leurs râles de plaisir ainsi que leur sueur se mêlaient les uns aux autres dans un ensemble parfait. L'odeur de leurs chaires réunies amplifiait leur excitation et emplissait la pièce. Chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à approfondir toujours plus leur contact, peu importe que la distance entre eux soit devenue inexistante, que leurs corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre sans aucune barrière pour les en empêcher. Et ce jusqu'à ce que le chanteur, se sentant prêt du but, passe ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand et le ramène contre lui pour le coup final qui le fit venir à l'intérieur du plus jeune, les faisant, par la suite, retomber mollement sur le petit meuble qui leur avait servi de support, à bout de souffle, mais tous deux satisfaits. Jui posa doucement ses lèvres sur une des omoplates de Jun avant d'y poser sa joue, le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle puis de prendre la parole.

-Excuse-moi... j'aurais du me retirer avant de venir...

Jun soupira de bien être.

-Peu importe, j'suis bien là… répondit-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du plus vieux.

* * *

Comme à tout le samedi matins, Jui se trouvait à sa table habituelle dans le McDonald près de chez lui. Contrairement à la semaine précédente, il n'était pas seul à se languir d'un peu de compagnie. À côté de lui, tranquille en train de savourer son Café Latté, se tenait son collègue vocaliste, Kaya. Ce jour-là, il faisait soleil et tout semblait amplifier la bonne humeur du chanteur de Vidoll. Il se laissait espérer que peut-être…

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda l'ancien chanteur de Schwarz Stein.

Sans répondre, Jui pencha la tête vers lui afin d'atteindre ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, il tourna les yeux vers un jeune homme aux cheveux rose, s'assurant qu'il avait bien vu et lui sourit avant de répondre à Kaya.

-J'ai juste vu... un bon ami à moi... Le type avec les cheveux roses, tu vois...

-Il est plutôt dur à manquer, oui...

Ledit type semblait désormais hésité, son plateau entre les mains, ne sachant plus s'il devait aller les rejoindre ou non. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas la personne qui accompagnait Jui, ce matin-là, et il devait s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas si le châtain serait embêté de sa présence, comme il ignorait s'il n'était qu'un trophée de plus pour lui...

Toutefois, le geste d'invitation qu'il reçu lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas malvenu à leur table. Il sourit à son ami de façon rayonnante tout en s'installant face à lui. Il adressa également une moue radieuse au compagnon du châtain.

-Salut! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de ses deux vis-à-vis.

Tous deux lui répondirent, l'un enjoué, l'autre plus réservé, avant que les présentations ne soient faites. S'enchaîna ensuite une discussion sur un sujet quelconque qui donna l'occasion aux deux jeunes gens qui ne se connaissaient pas d'avoir un aperçu l'un de l'autre.  
Soudain, Jun sursauta alors que rien ne donnait lieu à une telle réaction. Kaya leva un sourcil tandis que Jui haussa les épaules avant d'adresser un sourire indéchiffrable à son ami.

-C'est rien, répondit ce dernier à la question muette de Kaya.

Continuant de faire glisser son pied le long de la jambe du plus jeune, Jui jeta un regard s'approchant du "tu sais à quoi je pense ?" au guitariste, croisant les mains sous son menton alors que l'autre chanteur se raclait la gorge pour couper court au silence.

-Ce soir, c'est chez toi qu'on soupe, fit Jun, répondant à la question que ses yeux avaient posée.

-Seulement si Kaya accepte de se joindre à nous, dit-il en se tournant vers le principal concerné. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ben je sais pas trop.... Y'a Hora qui devait venir me voir pour une musique, ce soir... Faudrait pas que j'parte trop tard...!

Jui et Jun se lancèrent un regard entendu.

-Évidemment! S'exclama le plus vieux des deux.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le chanteur de Vidoll se leva, initiant un mouvement de groupe, et les guidas, tous les deux jusqu'à chez lui, décidant en chemin, de leur repas... Cette fois, il n'aurait pas à ressortir pour aller acheter du vin.

OWARI


End file.
